


The Korean Version

by magicmumu



Series: Happily For Now [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma can only hear the Korean version of Defying Gravity so many times. Luckily, it is her turn to pick what to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Korean Version

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen any episodes with Zelena but I have somehow fallen hard for Rebecca Mader and Wicken Swan.

The Korean Version  
by Erin Griffin  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Pairing: Zelena/Emma (Wicked Swan)  
Summary: Emma can only hear the Korean version of Defying Gravity so many times. Luckily it is her turn to pick what to watch.  
Disclaimer: I am just playing with other people's toys, just as Once Upon a Time is. 

~I can't believe this pairing took ahold of me so quickly.~

 

Zelena slumped on the couch next to Emma. “No.” Emma said when her girlfriend reached for the remote resting on her denim clad thigh. “It is my turn to pick.” The look of disgust on her face made Emma smile. “I suffered through a forth viewing of Korean Wicked on Youtube. You owe me.”

"Do I get to watch it again tomorrow night?"

Emma signed, determined not to look into eyes that named the Emerald City. “My god, you are worse than Henry and his superhero movies.”

"Well, it is better than your gun violence and buddy cop playlist."

"Rude. Now I won’t rub your feet."

"You will. I’m sorry. I like the one we watched last weekend with the lesbians and the beauty pageants."

"Miss Congeniality one and two don’t have any lesbians in it. Just a lot of subtext."

"Sure," Zelena said dismissively, returning the two of them back to the topic at hand. "You think it’s annoying that I love Wicked so much-"

"MMM, Not much of a stretch as to why, babe," Emma cut in, placing a hand on Zelena’s knee and choosing to stay silent about the ‘annoying’ part of her girlfriend’s words, "but why the Korean version?"

"I really like the way the language sounds. And Mulan’s language," Zelena admitted. She turned so that her back was on the arm of the couch and she put her feet up onto Emma’s lap, almost knocking the remote off of the sheriff’s knees.

"Yeah, and the Korean version of Let It Go you showed me was pretty." Emma smiled. "I can sit through it once more this week," she said a moment later, after she had pressed play. 

She needn’t be worried. Zelena loved watching ‘Once More With Feeling’ and loved Anya so much that Emma and Zelena forgot the more pleasurable aspects of the evening as they began Buffy from the beginning. Emma was glad that her idea of easing her girlfriend into Buffy via a musical worked. Getting her to watch Xena was going to be a cinch. She was happy that Buffy had so many episodes as well. At least this way she can get a rest from the Korean version of Defying Gravity, at least until the next morning, when Emma sent the video of Zelena attempting to sing it in the shower to Regina…


End file.
